


Second, Remember Life

by BardicRaven



Series: The Physician & the Poisoner [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Miracle Cure, Miracles, Sex Magic, sex brings healing, sex for science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardicRaven/pseuds/BardicRaven
Summary: Sometimes, sex is a blessing for more than just the people involved. Or, magick is real, no matter what you think.





	Second, Remember Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breathedout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathedout/gifts).



“You understand what you are asking?” Phyllicia’s voice was weary, trying to hide it as she spoke the words that would bring comfort in a time of pain, despite it being the ending that none of them had hoped for, tho’ all had been far too aware was a possibility.

A tired nod from the patient on the bed, a woman of middle years, tho’ worn by illness to a point where she appeared as ancient crone rather than the healthy woman she’d once been. Her face was lined with care and pain, and exhaustion filled the air around her. “I understand,” she whispered, lacking the strength for anything more. “I want this. When the time comes.”

Phyllicia looked around at the stricken faces of the woman’s family. She felt a quiet touch on her arm and knew without looking that Amaryllis was conveying her silent support, tho’ she knew that inwardly, her heart was breaking just as much. For all she was in the business of taking life, Amaryllis had a caring heart, and these visits were as hard on her as they were on Phyllicia herself.

“And you?” Phyllicia asked the family at large, catching each pair of eyes in turn. This was legal only with all in agreement, sworn and witnessed by one of the Irreproachables, and Phyllicia would leave no step untaken, no holes to breed dissent later, no lapses for the courts to pounce upon.

The father stepped forward, clearly speaking for all of them. “We understand. We don’t want this, but neither do we want her to suffer. So when the time comes, we will allow it.”

Phyllicia replied, “Heard and witnessed, goodman, but you do know that all your family must say the same, each in turn, in order for your wyfe’s wishes to be carried out.”

The man nodded, stepped back to his place in the circle. “I had hoped to spare them, but if it is so...”

“It is, goodman.”

“Then speak, family. Tell her of your wishes.”

One by one the others stepped forward, saying variations on the same thing – that they didn’t want their mom/sister/sister-in-law poisoned, but that they didn’t want her to suffer either, so when the time came when her pain grew to be too much, they would agree to the ending of it.

When it was over, and the Irreproachable assigned to the case had finished their witness, Phyllicia sagged against her partner and lover as they prepared to leave the sickroom for their own quarters back at the palace. Amaryllis gave her a hug and set her back on her feet, as she sorted wraps and they both bundled back up and made their way out into the autumn chill.

There was no carriage waiting for them, the custom did not permit it, but there was a female Guard dressed in plainclothes who accompanied them when they went down into the City to do their work. She fell quietly into step with them as they made their way back up to the palace high up in the center of the City, then headed back to her own barracks once they were safely at the door to their rooms.

Phyllicia flomped heavily into a chair as soon as she was in the common room, not even taking off her wraps first. “Uhg,” she complained, “have I told you recently how much I hate those sort of calls?”

Amaryllis smiled as she hung up her wrap, then went over and unwrapped her partner and lover, taking her wrap over to the pegs as well before coming back over to her and sitting in another chair close by, taking her lover’s hands in hers. “I believe I’ve heard something like that once or twice, yes.”

“How did you do it?”

“I’m sorry?” Amaryllis released her lover’s hands and sat back in surprise.

“How did you do it? Poison for kindness?”

“Oh.” Amaryllis grew somber. She sat silent for a long moment before drawing a breath, letting it out slowly before she spoke. “I did it because it needed to be done. And if I did not do it, they would go to another. Someone who might be less skilled, less caring.” She looked away and Phyllicia saw the lines of pain on her lover’s face. “I took no joy in it.”

“I never thought you did.” Now it was Phyllicia’s turn to reach out. She rose, pulling Amaryllis up with her and went to the large couch that stretched across the mouth of the fireplace. She settled herself and patted the cushion beside her. Amaryllis settled in with a sigh of relief, snuggling against Phyllicia’s shoulder, letting her breath slow and come together with her lover’s.

They sat there, quietly, letting the flames in the fire that had been lit when it was known that they were returning to the Palace warm them, body and soul. Bodies settled, thoughts drifted, until… Amaryllis sat bolt upright.

Phyllicia's gaze flew to her lover, worried that something was wrong. She waited in puzzlement at the expression she saw on Amaryllis’s face – a quiet hopeful joy, the very opposite of what she’d expected to find.

“What is it?” was all she asked, knowing it did little good to rush Amaryllis when she was thinking a thought.

“There might just be a chance,” half-worried, half-fearful, with an underlying thread of hope. “For Goodwoman Janyce,” she added by way of clarification. At Phyllicia’s puzzled look, she continued, “There’s something I remember hearing from a goodwitch down in the poor quarter. That if two lovers of true heart were to make love and make a wish, it would come true with the coming of the full moons.” At Phyllicia’s look, she said, “Well, what have we – or her – got to lose? She’s dead if we don’t, and if we do… then who knows?”

“It’s up to the Goodness-Goddess,” Phyllicia replied.

“Exactly.” Amaryllis rose and held her hands out to her lover. “So will you come with me?” She laughed a short bitter laugh. “I don’t know about you, but I could use the lovemaking, no matter what. It’s been a day.”

At that, Phyllicia rose and nodded. “I agree. So, for purely emotional reasons, we shall do this.”

Amaryllis looked carefully at her lover. She knew that Phyllicia was suspicious of much of the magicks out there, that she far preferred the things that she knew – medicines and healings far away from the spirit world. She also knew that her lover was nearly always up for an experiment, that she acknowledged that not everything in this world was known. But it was at times like this that she could never quite tell if her lover was joking or not.

As Phyllicia began heading toward their shared bedroom, she decided it didn’t matter. She at least, would use the power of their love to send healing to Goodwoman Janyce, and what would happen would happen.

It was up to the Goodness-Goddess after that.

* * *

 

It was a few days later when they received word that a Goodman Wyllym waited for them at the gate. Fearing the worst, they hurried to the visitor’s gate to find him waiting for them with a happy smile on his face and a lightness of spirit that neither of them had ever had the chance to see on him.

He bowed to them both, hat in his hands. “I don’t know what you did, Healers, but I wanted to let you know that Janyce, my wyfe, she’s… she’s better.

“Better?” Phyllicia asked, surprised.

“Yes,” he replied. “I know you said that there was no hope, but after we did the Witnessing the other day, well, I don’t know how to describe it other than to say that she was better. Not right away, but the next morning, she looked better and then every day since, a little bit better, a little bit stronger, every day. So, I’m coming to tell you… I don’t think we’ll need you after all. Not for… that, anyway.”

Phyllicia began to wonder, in the back of her mind, but replied to the goodman with every bit of professionalism, “I am happy for your wyfe’s recovery. I trust you’ll not mind if we come and see for ourselves? To rejoice in her healing and to make sure that it is true.”

“Of course. We’d be honored. Thank you. Thank you for all you’ve done.”

“And what we didn’t have to do.” Amaryllis added.

“Yes,” the man replied fervently. “Especially that.”

“Very well,” Phyllicia said. “We’ll be down this afternoon to check on your wyfe and verify the recovery. Joy at your good news!” With the formalities over, she and Amaryllis headed back to their rooms while Goodman Wyllym headed back down into the City and presumably to his wyfe and family.

“You don’t suppose...” Amaryllis said as they walked, each stunned at what they’d heard.

“I guess we’ll never know,” Phyllicia replied. “But, it IS awfully co-incidental.”

“I wonder…” Amaryllis said, a certain gleam appearing in her eye.

“Amaryllis!” Phyllicia pretended to be shocked. “We will not be making love every time we have a terminal patient!” Then she stopped, considered. “Although, we will need to make sure this wasn’t a fluke...” she trailed off, obviously lost in thought and planning.

Amaryllis smiled to herself, inwardly shaking her head at her lover. Phyllicia would likely never become comfortable with the goodwitch magicks, but it was a comfort to know that she’d be willing to experiment.

For science, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> While this story stands on its own, there is another story written for this challenge that speaks to a bit more of the beginning of these two people's relationship.
> 
> First, Do No Harm is found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219520
> 
> After reveals, the two will be linked, but for now, click and enjoy!
> 
> FSEA


End file.
